Burger King
by MiloLM
Summary: [HUMANIZADO]. Porque no siempre se podía ver una escena familiar tan bonita como esa en un establecimiento de comida rápida.


**Nombre del one-shot:** Burger King.

 **Personajes:** Los Hamato.

 **Pairing:** -

 **Línea de tiempo:** AU/Humanos. Semi-canon.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nick. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Semi-AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas y bastante cómicas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo. _«Pensamientos»._ **_"Escrito"._ –Aclaraciones–.**

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **Categoría:** Familiar, Comedia, Drama.

 **Total de palabras:** 2135.

 **Notas:** Algo que se me pasó por la mente :v

* * *

 **Summary:** Porque no siempre se podía ver una escena familiar tan bonita como esa en un establecimiento de comida rápida.

* * *

 _ **Burger King**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

— _¿Burger King?_ —Leyó en voz alta Rafael el logo del lugar en el que iban a entrar. Luego, miró a sus hermanos enarcando una ceja—. ¿Es una broma? ¿Por qué venimos aquí?

—Es solamente para pasar el rato —contestó tranquilamente Leo, siendo el primero en entrar al gran establecimiento público—. Y para almorzar algo más ya que no quiero cocinar. —Agregó con tono aburrido.

—Y según investigué tienen una hamburguesa extra grande con tocino que cuesta dos dólares. —Comentó el científico del grupo, revisando su teléfono. Leo y Rafa rodaron los ojos, cuando ya todos habían entrado al lugar.

—Iré a buscar un lugar donde sentarnos. —Se ofreció el temperamental, siendo esa la simple excusa para no estar en una fila con tantas personas.

— _Wooow…_ —murmuró un impresionado Mikey, mirando todo a su alrededor como si fuera lo más maravilloso y extravagante que hubiera visto nunca—. Este lugar es extrañamente curioso.

—Sí, como sea —dijo un desinteresado Donnie, aun buscando información sobre alimentos en su teléfono—. Leo, te sugiero que pidas el combo tres, viene con papás fritas grandes. —Aviso hacia su hermano mayor, quien estaba al frente y quien sería el que pagaba las comidas.

El pelinegro asintió sin hacer demasiado caso, mientras a su vez observaba los sabores de helado que podría tomar.

Y mientras los mayores se encargaban de sus propias cosas, Mikey quiso investigar un poco más el lugar al que nunca había entrado **–debido a que cuando eran mutantes no les era muy posible entrar a lugares públicos de comida rápida–**. Y algo le llamó la atención, un letrero de colores claros donde decía las siguientes palabras:

 _" **Calita Feliz."**_

No entendió muy bien a qué se refería con eso. Quizá era una caja mágica que traía felicidad dentro. Quizás también podría ser en sí una caja viva que era muy feliz. O quizá tenía algo dentro que la vuelve feliz a los demás. No sabía, pero _quería_ saberlo.

Estiró un poco de la manga de su hermano, sacándolo de su teléfono de una vez por todas.

—¿Qué sucede, Mikey? —preguntó extrañado en un momento, ya que después de todo su hermanito había actuado muy tranquilo en todo el día, y eso no era normal en Mikey.

—Una cajita feliz… ¿Me hará feliz? —Quiso saber de pronto, confundiendo a su hermano al instante de escucharlo—. ¿O es una cajita mágica que trae magia feliz? ¿O será…?

—Ah, ya entiendo —interrumpió el castaño, y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza rubia a su hermanito menor. Verdaderamente le pareció verle como a un niño curioso e inocente por un momento—. No, Mikey, una cajita feliz no es exactamente una caja mágica que trae felicidad al instante. Solamente es una caja con un lindo diseño que tiene cosas para niños adentro. Como por ejemplo un juguete para niños o una figura de acción.

—Ah… —afirmó, entendiendo. Pronto se le prendió el foquito, y rápidamente fue junto a Leo, estirándolo de la camisa—. ¡Leo, Leo, quiero una cajita feliz! —pidió con ojos entusiasmados.

El pelinegro lo miró raro por un momento, sin comprenderle del todo.

—¿Qué? —Soltó finalmente, mirándolo extrañado—. Mikey, la cajita feliz solo es para niños. Tú ya eres un adolescente de diecisiete años.

—¿Y eso qué? ¡Tienen juguetes y yo quiero uno! —insistió haciendo un ligero berrinche. Leo agradeció que las personas a su alrededor estuvieran tan ensimismadas en sus cosas y que no se giraran a mirarlos luego de esa infantil escena.

Rodó los ojos finalmente.

—Bien, te compararé una —aceptó rendido, y el rubio sonrió feliz soltando una exclamación alegre—. Pero ya no hagas más locuras como esas, ¿de acuerdo?

—Hecho —aceptó, no muy entendido a lo que había ordenado su hermano mayor, pero le parecía bien—. Oigan, iré con Rafa a esperar. ¿Puedo?

—Sí, ve, ve —afirmó rápidamente Leo, haciendo ademanes de que se vaya de una vez. Mikey sonrió y salió corriendo rápidamente a buscar al pelirrojo. Él soltó un suspiro de alivio—. _Al fin…_ Paz.

—Yo quiero un helado de chocolate —declaró Donnie, quien aún seguía detrás de él, haciéndolo soltar un respingo del pequeño susto—. Rafa probablemente querrá algo picante, así que es mejor comprarle esas alitas de pollo con salsa. Y Mikey querrá alguna otra cosa además de la cajita feliz, así que creo que sería mejor llevarle una pizza familiar, ¿no crees?

—Yo sugiero dos. —Recalcó, mirando la espalda de su hermanito menor perdiéndose entre la gente.

Donnie asintió.

 _ **. . .**_

— _Rafa, Rafa, Rafa… ¿Dónde estás…?_ —preguntaba en silencio Miguel Ángel, mientras buscaba con la mirada en algún lugar donde se encontraría su hermano temperamental. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarlo riendo con una niña que le estaba pintando un lindo pajarillo rojo en la mejilla. Quedó en blanco en su lugar, y a paso robótico, se acercó—. Rafa.

—¡Ah! ¡Rayos! —Se espantó el mayor **–y obviamente se contuvo de gritar alguna otra obscenidad, ya que tenía a una niña enfrente–** , apartándose de golpe de la pequeña artista, quien se quejó e hizo un puchero al ver como el chico se había movido. El pelirrojo miró con ojos muy abiertos a su hermano menor, quien seguía casi como estatua frente a él—. Mi-Mikey… ¿Q-qué ha-haces aquí? ¿Y-y Leo y Donnie?

—Están pidiendo la comida —contestó monótonamente, apuntando hacia la caja, donde efectivamente estaban los dos esperando en la fila—. ¿Qué estás haciendo, Rafa?

—Ah… este… yo… pues…

La niña entonces miró al nuevo chico, y sonrió dulcemente, haciendo que Mikey sintiera su corazón derretirse lentamente.

—Hola, soy Diana —se presentó amigablemente la pequeña, y luego le enseñó su paleta de pintura y su pincel al muchacho—. ¿Quieres que te pinte el rostro?

Hubo un silencio en el lugar por unos momentos, hasta que de pronto Mikey sonrió emocionado.

—¡Claro que sí! —Aceptó con una gran sonrisa, dando ligeros saltos de alegría y entusiasmo. La niña le señaló el asiento, y él, haciéndole caso, se sentó, para que comenzara su labor—. ¡Quiero un ave como el de Rafa, pero naranja!

—No hay problema. —Afirmó la pequeña con una gran sonrisa, comenzando a dibujar la dichosa avecilla en la mejilla del adolescente.

Y Rafa solamente se quedó tieso y algo deprimido en su lugar, al ver como su hermano menor había robado toda la atención de la nueva amiga que había conseguido.

 _ **. . .**_

—Ya tenemos las… —Donnie dejó de hablar al ver a sus dos hermanos sentados y con caras sonrientemente pintadas. Quedó realmente impactado—. ¿Qué les pasó? —Dejó la bandeja con comida sobre la mesa, y tomó asiento a un lado de Mikey, notando el bonito y sofisticado dibujo que tenía en una mejilla—. ¿Y eso? ¿Acaso vino una de esas personas que pintan el rostro a los niños? Ustedes ya no son niños, ¿saben?

—No, fue una niña la que nos pintó. —Alegó con simpleza el pelirrojo, dejando confundido y algo anonadado a su hermano genio.

— _Una niña muy talentosa, la verdad._ —Aclaró entre dientes el castaño.

—Traje las bebi… —igual que Donnie, Leo no pudo terminar su frase al ver a sus dos hermanos menores tranquilos y con las caras pintadas. Hizo una mueca de impresión y a la vez incredulidad—. _¿Qué rayos…?_ Donnie, ¿acaso los drogaste otra vez?

—¡Yo no tuve nada que ver! —Se defendió el científico—. Ellos estaban así cuando llegué.

Leonardo lo miró desconfiado, pero decidió dejarlo de lado. Dejó la bandeja con las cosas igualmente en la mesa y se sentó a un lado de Rafa.

—Mikey, tu cajita feliz —declaró agarrando una caja de bonito diseño y dibujos infantiles, y se la pasó al menor, quien entusiasmado la tomó y la abrió, sacando felizmente una figurita de acción de algún programa que salía en televisión—. Y también te traje la pizza familiar con pepperoni.

— _Este es el mejor día de mi vida…_ —murmuró con ojos llorosos el rubio, mirando al enorme pizza y el juguete que abrazaba como si fuera un bebé. Donnie rodó los ojos, y luego comenzó a comerse su hamburguesa extra grande con tocino de la que habló al comienzo.

—Ten lo tuyo, Rafa —habló Leo pasándole un plato lleno de alitas de pollo con salsa picante a su hermano pelirrojo, quien miró curioso la nueva comida que estaba a punto de probar—. Y finalmente… mi hamburguesa con queso. —Agregó mirando su comida predilecta con ojos brillantes.

Era un amiente cálido entre los cuatro hermanos, comiendo tranquilamente y de vez en cuando pasando una que otra broma entre ellos, además de burlarse cuando a uno le pasaba algo ridículo. Algo realmente familiar y reconfortante.

Hasta que finalmente el hermano mayor notó que hacía falta algo… o alguien… a quien extrañaba.

Soltó un suspiro, llamando la atención de sus hermanos, y deteniendo la discusión de sabores entre Mikey y Rafa.

—Es en momentos como estos… en los que recuerdo al sensei. —Comentó con nostalgia, recordando aquellos viejos buenos momentos que pasaron tanto él como sus hermanos junto a su padre.

No pudo evitarlo, y los ojos terminaron por arderle **–pero no lo sintió en lo absoluto, no podía sentirlo–** y pronto lágrimas amargas descendieron de sus ojos, tranquilas y pequeñas, pero realmente brillantes. Y sus hermanos lo miraron, cambiando sus rostros igualmente a tranquilos, y a la vez, tristes, melancólicos.

Todos recordaban a su fantástico padre. Y todos deseaban que estuviera allí en esos momentos, disfrutando ese almuerzo familiar junto con ellos.

—Oh, vamos, chicos —pidió de pronto Leo, forzándose una sonrisa y limpiándose rápidamente las lágrimas, a la par que se sorbía la nariz—. No quise entristecerlos, de veras. Solamente recordaba.

—Sí… —afirmó el menor de ellos, limpiándose con las mangas de su suéter las lágrimas que también había soltado. Sonrió dulcemente como siempre, animando una vez más el ambiente—. Además, Leo, deberías limpiarte la nariz.

—¿Eh? —el mayor no había notado los mocos que se le habían escapado, y pronto se hallaba tratando de limpiarse con una servilleta mientras sus hermanos reían con burla.

Y las demás personas, las demás familias solo los veían con cierta impresión y felicidad. Porque no siempre se podía ver una escena familiar tan bonita como esa en un establecimiento de comida rápida. Sin duda alguna, esos hermanos daban mucho por enseñar a los demás.

 _ **. . .**_

—Llevemos unos helados antes de irnos. —Sugirió Donatello una vez se habían levantado para retirarse.

—¡Yo quiero uno de fresa! —exclamó entusiasmado el menor, y Rafa asintió no muy convencido. Leo soltó un ligero suspiro y todos ellos se encaminaron a la caja.

 _«Debería llevar también para las chicas»_ pensó el mayor, recordando a Abril, Karai y Shinigami, quienes de seguro se encontraban en la guarida.

—Siete helados, por favor —comenzó a pedir Leo hacia la cajera, quien comenzaba a anotar—. Dos de fresa, dos de chocolate y tres de vainilla. Para llevar.

—Enseguida —afirmó la chica de uniforme, y luego los miró, y sonrió al ver al pelirrojo y al rubio—. Veo que ya conocieron a mi hermanita. —Comentó con una amable sonrisa.

—Bueno… —Donnie miró a sus dos infantiles hermanos pintados, y luego volvió su vista a la agradable chica—. Digamos que ese arte llama mucho la atención de mentes inocentes e infantiles. —Y pronto sintió la mirada inquisidora de Rafa en su nuca, pero decidió ignorarlo.

Y luego de eso todos volvieron a casa, felices luego de un delicioso almuerzo familiar en _Burger_ _King_.

* * *

 **¿Fin?**

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ _Sí, bien kk y todo, pero debía escribir algo como esto. No podía quitármelos a ellos de la cabeza, y esta idea surgió luego de que yo y mi hermana termináramos por almorzar en Burger King una tarde._

 _¿Saben? Al principio pensaba hacer esta escena solo con Mikey y Shinigami, pero luego terminé por hacerlo únicamente familiar. Y me salió bien… o eso espero :v_

 _Espero que al menos les haya sacado una sonrisa :)_

 _¡Nos vemos! :D_

— _ **Melody.**_


End file.
